1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for three-dimensionally staging. More specifically, the present invention relates to a three-dimensional staging method and system, providing a three-dimensional representation in a theater, a concert hall, a TV studio or others by individually moving a plurality of illumination devices up and down.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there has been a stage representation system wherein a plurality of illumination devices for lighting players and a stage setting including large props or stage properties are suspended from a ceiling of a theater, a concert hall, a TV studio or others, and moved up and down. In such a stage representation system as moving the plurality of illumination devices up and down, there is one having an elevation baton suspending the plurality of illumination devices therefrom and capable of moving up and down.
There is a case, however, in that on the way of descending the elevation baton according to the stage representation system described above, one of the plurality of illumination devices suspended from the elevation baton is in contact with a barrier. In such a case, there is a problem if it is necessary for further descending the other illumination devices not in contact with the barrier, in that the latter illumination devices are impossible to be descended.
A stage representation system having an elevation baton free from the above-mentioned drawback is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-Open No. Hei 8-148005, wherein a movable portion of an elevator device is divided into two sections; a main elevator section movable up and down along a distance up to the vicinity of a floor, and a one-point suspension displacement elevator section for moving an illumination device by a short pole; so that the displacement elevator section is miniaturized, and further the elevator device is arranged by using a planar baton so that the illumination device is two-dimensionally movable by the two-dimensional movement of the planar baton.
When the three-dimensional stage representation is provided by the one-point suspension displacement elevator in a theater, a concert hall or a TV studio, however, there is a problem in that, since a height of the illumination device moved downward by the one-point suspension displacement elevator is fixed, it is impossible to provide the three-dimensional representation wherein the plurality of illumination devices are independently moved up and down.
Also, if the illumination is represented by using the one-point suspension elevator when the three-dimensional representation is provided in a theater, a concert hall or a TV studio, even if the height of the illumination device moved down by the one-point suspension displacement elevator is not fixed, the displacement distance due to the short pole of the one-point suspension displacement elevator is too short to provide the three-dimensional representation for moving the plurality of illumination devices independently from each other.